This application is a continuation of application based on prior copending application Ser. No. 028,788, filed on Mar. 23,1987, now abandoned.
1. Prior Applications
There are no applications related hereto heretofore filed in this or any foreign country.
2. Field of Invention
This invention relates generally to surgical aspirators and more particularly to a releasable sleeve for the tip portion of such aspirators that tends to prevent clogging during use.